K-I-S-S-I-N-G
by KingofHeartless'09
Summary: We know how the short, but sweet relationship played out with Gwen Stacy, Aka Spider-Woman, and Miles Morales. That doesn't mean we can't imagine how events might play out in that universe while exploring things in the main 616 Earth when our those Spider-People are sitting in a tree... The main characters are not in their current ages in this story.


_K-I-S-S-I-N-G_

The inspiration for this was taken from the Earth-8 universe counterparts of Gwen and Miles. FYI there will be an increase in their age during the more "intense" moments so no one can say this is a lemon or under-age fanfiction when that is not my intention with this story.

 **...**

Welcome back true believers into the strange, bizarre, and marvelous world of super-heroes. There many heroes and heroines who's lives and fates transform them into the icons known throughout the world, and in the city of New York, two people from two different worlds, two different universes, and two different backgrounds have encountered one another during another round of crime-fighting for the both of them.

Gwendolyne Stacy or Gwen Stacy, the Spider-Woman of Earth-65, placed her hand into the waiting clutches of her partner, and he was himself a hero of spider-people.

Miles Morales, the Spider-Man of Earth-1610, but now considered Earth-616 to be his home and city where he battles crime shook the latex white hand of his cooperative friend taking out some weapon dealers trying to start up a huge wave of crime in Brooklyn, New York.

"You know we really need to stop having these kinds of "dates" with each other. I've heard the kind of thing that happens when you interact with girls named Gwen, and the last one thought she was in a "comic book" world." Gwen's eyes blinked several times when she heard more about his time spent with Gwenpool, and she couldn't believe that not only was there someone who was acting like the meme-spewing merc with a mouth but the person was female as well.

"I'd forgotten how strange it can be not only traveling from other universes but seeing the different versions of people and places I'm used to seeing back in my own world." Not that she hated getting to chance to kick S.I.L.K butt with Miles supporting her despite her issues with Matt "Murderdock" aka the Earth-65 Kingpin of crime. He knew that she would eventually have to take down that pack of pajama-purple ninjas, but for now, they would enjoy the moonlight peeking out in the sky.

"Hey, Gwen? You remember the last time the both of us were taking some time out together," His fingers intertwined with hers, their hands were connected with each other as a symbol of their bond getting stronger the more they've been interacting. "Not the time Miss Marvel found me up on one of these rooftops." He sighed at that remembering how embarrassed he felt during that moment while Gwen found it pretty adorable.

"Kamala simply wanted to know where her teammate went. Believe me, you don't know how many times Mary Jane has given me grief for being late to our band practices." They laughed at each other knowing how busy their double lives could get sometimes. They knew that was a small part of the responsibility they had with their powers given to them in order to defend the peace of the worlds they lived in.

"I know you've been thinking about me lately Gwen, and I've been sharing the same feelings. I know this sounds kinda corny and all but-" Miles shook his head realizing that perhaps now was not the best time for this small confession. Sure he had been hanging around other people who's gotten his interest, the difference was Gwen is something unique in more ways than being an another version of Gwen Stacy who didn't have her neck broken in a horrible tragedy due to a goblin.

"No. This is perfectly understandable Miles. Despite it nearly being a year since we've last met these feelings inside me haven't gone away." Pulling off the white facemask on her costume Gwen's blue eyes gleamed in the darkness as Miles removed his own mask hiding his secret identity.

"You think Peter does this with girls a lot? I know he's been hanging out with Mockingbird over the past couple of months but-" Miles suddenly felt pink lips on his face, Gwen gave the new Spider-Man on the block another kiss to tell his friends about when he got back home. Their bodies, hands, and tongues were intermingling with each other as the cold air surrounding their bodies wasn't affecting them at the moment. Their body heat made it seem like it was 90 degrees outside right now the teenagers were slowly becoming adults in front of each other.

"Not bad for a second kiss, huh? Miles got a playful bite on his lips from his on-again-off-again girlfriend from another dimension. Gwen gave him a gentle slap on his shoulder while laughing at his friendly nature. She knew having moments like this would be rare since they would likely be rather busy taking care of crime, getting involved in crossovers or team-ups with other heroes, and dealing with their normal lives as they would progress through their remaining years in school or in Gwen's case an upcoming college life.

"What do you think our parents will think about this? I know dad is still trapped in prison, but I wonder if he would try chasing you away from me, Miles."

"Oh, my parents will be shocked to hear about you considering everyone thinks you...you are well dead in my world. Still, I'm sure my folks wouldn't mind learning about you, Gwen." She knew that her counterpart in this universe might either approve of think that this relationship would be strange considering she likely would have expected any other Gwen to like her version of Peter Paker...

'Would you feel bad about me sharing these feelings growing inside with someone else?'

The months flew by, the days become longer the more time Miles and Gwen was forced to be away from one another, but eventually, fate brought them together once more. Another supervillain take-down of one of Black Cat's criminal subordinates as they were enjoying some ice cream with Miles getting mint chocolate, and Gwen was fond of the strawberry cone she was licking with joy in her taste buds. They wanted their next meeting to be something they would remember for more than simply another kiss on each other's lips with the minty ice cream they just ate leaving green and pink stains on their faces.

"How about an amusement park?"

"How about a boat ride instead?"

"Now, who is the one being cheesy, Miles!" She had to admit that being around this person has managed to brighten up her life more while her father was stuck in jail, working with the man who is using her for his own schemes, and the fact she had to remain the best drummer in the Mary Janes. He also needed to focus on his schoolwork, and not slip-up with his grades during important tests. Also or additionally he was feeling like he needed to connect with his own father more when Gwen spoke about George Stacy's accomplishments in the force in Earth-65.

"Dad...Hey Gwen what do you think about your mother?"

"She...was a wonderful mom like my dad in a few ways. They were at their best with each other, the flaws between them didn't show as much since they were so happy. When she passed on it was hard on the both of us without her being there for us..." Her eyes got a little watery as the precious memories of her time with both parents was getting harder to remember as she grew older. Miles wrapped his hand around her shoulder proving some comfort knowing that that kind of pain wouldn't go away even as the years pass on.

"You know it seems easy to handle the world when you can wear a mask and beat up the bad guys, but when you have to take off your costume and return to reality..." The world where her loved ones wouldn't be around to comfort her like this when she needed support from someone anyone that was around her besides her friends in that band or even her weird frienemy: The Bodega Bandit. Despite the fact she usually caught him robbing places just to feed his pet hamster that she actually gave to him when his first pet was eaten.

"At least you have a thief that doesn't annoy you so much. I swear Black Cat has become my arch-enemy or something." Compared to other foes he's had to deal with in his career Felicia ended up being the one he ran into the most, which he found strange considering that she and Peter were once an item while not really being together but they still teased each other on several occasions.

"Expecting me to start going after shiny jewels, put on a black leather catsuit, and then start calling you spider?" She had to admit that doesn't sound half-bad in the context of one night.

"Nah you're just fine the way you are, Gwen." Despite still remaining friends both spider heroes wondered how things could go if they decided to play out their lives to the fullest together, and Gwen had an inkling of how things might go while visiting another universe during her adventure with Miles in the past few months.

"Same with you Miles..."

Meanwhile, in another universe, we explore the outcome of Miles Morales and Gwen Stacy coming together in order to cement their relationship as not just good superhero friends but lovers in a union between people from two different worlds. As their relationship got more serious so did their interactions as simple kisses began to get more intimate with their bodies. This is how Miles and Gwen came together in another universe called Earth-8.

( Warning this is where things get more mature and they are in their early 20's at this point. Mature subject warning )

"You know I don't know what's hotter right now. The fact we've gotten into what 70's kids would call second base or the fact we're still in our spectacular spider outfits." Miles didn't really care since he was sucking on Gwen's lips while she remarked about how awkward this was to her, the same method Peter used while he was in sticky situations where he used humor to calm his nerves. She then imagined him using that same trick while dealing with girls as they were in the bed like this but refocused on her lover when he began to reach behind her back to grab hold of her zipper revealing some of her pale skin underneath her spider spandex.

Before long these young adults rolled off the bed resulting in Miles having Gwen land onto his lap, the both of them couldn't help but start giggling. Then, she returned the favor by removing some of the black costumes with red lines that Miles used for his own wardrobe in crime-fighting. His dark mocha-like skin was being rubbed down by Gwen's gloved hands feeling the man she's come to appreciate in his life, that first encounter slowly built over the following months. This night is where both friends would take the next step in their relationship while not wanting to completely go all the way just yet...

"Ahhh Miles kiss me right there. Ohh yeah!" She was nearly out of her clothing revealing her black bra and white underwear while Miles was only naked from the waist up as they continued making out going as far as they could without actually having sex with each other considering Miles just turned 19 while Gwen was 20 years old. That is why they stopped their passionate session before they would end up doing something they would later regret even if they wanted to continue with their romance.

"I have to be one of the luckiest spider-themed heroes in the world," He spoke while trying to get dressed to leave the place as his normal self while Gwen simply smiled at his compliments towards her. "Not everyone gets to say have Gwen Stacy as their girlfriend."

"True, but I'm kind of special in having a boyfriend like you Miles Morales." Licking her lips to get the saliva left behind from their kissing just now. Things would only get more complicated as they nearly ended up being in life-threatening situations that made them feel concerned for each other's well-being in their roles as superheroes. A small wedge was formed with them over this which threatened to break-up their relationship if the two didn't come together to speak about their issues.

Thankfully after dealing with a huge crisis dealing with symbiotes and Gwen overcoming her own darkness by getting bonded with Venom with Miles helping her to resist that temptation the alien parasite offered her. It was during her bond with her universe's version of Venom that she imagined herself devouring Miles both physically and mentally. She felt like her deepest desires were being corrupted, which could have turned her into a monster that resembled nothing like the Gwen that her boyfriend loved.

"I almost became unrecognizable and hurt you..." She felt so guilty when they were forced to fight each other while she was under the "intoxication" of the Venom symbiote. Only by realizing how much she loved this man could she gain the strength to break free and fight back against the black suit that nearly took over her body while destroying everything that she was before the parasite took over. She admitted that feeling the pleasure and strength of that suit was hard to resist, so much that she still imagined herself in that blackened version of her "white widow" outfit.

"That wasn't you Gwennie just something trying to control you that doesn't mean you are a monster." She didn't believe that was the case since she felt that even before then she knew that the public's opinion on her wasn't always positive when she beat-up criminals or saved innocent people/animals in danger. Her closest companion told her that she wasn't alone in that line of thought as he knew that he didn't exactly get liked by everyone since most of the more experienced heroes believed he was still a kid in their eyes.

"We still have a lot of growing to do, but do you believe that we have a future?"

"We are gonna see tomorrow, so I don't see how we won't be able to enjoy what the next day will bring us." Gwen got a rub on her hand while Miles told her that isn't what he meant by that.

"I'm talking about a future where the both of us...could be more than simply friends who like to kiss each other and fight off costumed villains." Gwen's blue eyes lit up by that suggestion, her pale cheeks grew slightly red as she pondered that idea further. She didn't want to think about the ramifications right now, but later when she went home she began to seriously wonder about her relationship with Miles. Her current romantic interest did the same while talking with his closest relatives about these feelings he has been having with her.

It was a bright, sunny day when they both met each other for some hot dogs to discuss where their lives would go from here on out. The people walking didn't know the real identities of the new Spider-Man and Spider-Woman who were discussing each other's strengths and weaknesses along with how things could work in a relationship.

"I'm glad that I came across you during one of your inter-dimensional trips, Gwen. I knew my life was already exciting before however with you in my life it has gotten a lot more fun and enjoyable. There have been so many things that I have enjoyed about you, and now I have to wonder if we can go further than we have gone until this point..." The now 23-year-old black male took hold of his 24-year-old girlfriend with a serious expression, his hand was hiding a small box underneath the table waiting to reveal the surprise to his beloved.

"Miles..."

"You might not know what I'm about to ask you; I've known that I would be asking you this question from the first time we've met. No matter what you say next to this weight on my shoulders will be lifted, so here you go-" He couldn't even bring up the engagement ring before Gwen leaned in to give him a small peck on his forehead.

"Silly spider! This is me saying yes to the question that you haven't even asked me yet." Miles couldn't help the confident yell he made as he showed off the nice diamond ring he's been saving up money to offer his now engaged love. Before long each of them finished off their food while giving each other some desert...

Before long in another year Miles Morales and Gwen Stacy were dressed up in white and black outfits that would soon symbolize bond as husband and wife in marriage with a huge gather of normal citizens, the important family members of both the Stacy and Morales clans, and even tons of famous superheroes like Miss Marvel, Captain Marvel, Iron Man, and the most popular married due of Mary Jane and Peter Parker sitting in the front row of the church. The preacher watched Miles walk up to his left, the best men for him and his personal best friends cheering on their comrade. Then, the piano began to be played by "Jessy" Drew as Gwen Stacy marched down the aisle with her father walking side-by-side with his daughter.

"Dearly beloved! We are gathered here today in order to see these two loves join their hands in holy matrimony." The audience was crying, cheering, and smiling at this sight while J. demanded his people get the best pictures of this moment for the Daily Bugle.

"Do you Gwen Stacy take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you Miles Morales take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." There was no hesitation in both of their vows as the rings were slipped onto their fingers before they kissed each other to complete the ceremony. Champagne was uncorked, the cake was quickly devoured, plenty of flowers were tossed into the air, and both husband and wife waved to the crowd as their special limo was driving away to take them off to their own personal honeymoon.

( Okay now we can get down to the baby-making business...)

"Oh god Miles take me now!" Gwen was relieved they didn't need to hold back anymore as before long they were completely naked with nothing holding them back as they gave into their desires. Hands moved over Gwen's waist, the squeeze of her small chest making her moan in the process while he began to kiss her legs increasing the heated passion between the both of them.

"Keep going damn you!" She wrapped her legs around his waist as he sucked on her lips a bit while rubbing her breasts some more to continue the foreplay. Her blonde locks were being waved around in chaotic fashion as she rubbed the brown hair on the head of her new husband to encourage him some more. She gasped out when he finally went into her body, the time needed to adjust to his member being inside was pretty short as she was thankful that she had super-strength for such an occasion. As he began to increase the speed he was thrusting she rubbed her feet on his back while placing her hands on his shoulders to get a grip on his body.

Before long her virgin body was filled with her first amount of seed, her body needed a few minutes to rest while Miles began to move his hands around her sexy back to relief the tension built up there in a small massage.

"How was that, Gwen?"

"MMMM...good for the first round. Still, we have the rest of the night to make things even better." She grinned as she felt like taking over matters to push him onto his back while running her hands over his chest. He swapped more saliva into her mouth while they wrapped their tongues together in a kiss, she mounted herself over his organ before plunging in while riding him. Sweat poured down her forehead making things more slippery for both spider heroes-turn married folk. Her screams got louder while he began to gasp out in a mix of pain with pleasure.

Before long Miles regained control while rubbing his hands over her back putting her into a position where he would enter through her bottom, and he squeezed her creamy cheeks while continuing to ram into her body yelling in the process. She gripped the sheets on the bed while continuing to cry out while she was being filled with more warm liquid that was leaking out of her warm slit. Fatigue overcome the both of them as he laid down with Gwen resting on his body listening to his slowed-down heartbeat.

"That was...yeah!" She didn't know what to say after all of that considering they've been saving up for this moment, the same reaction was what Miles had been thinking while experiencing sex to it's fullest.

"Do you think that we can do much better when we get older?" He got a small laugh from his blonde wife who put a light peck on his cheek. What they weren't expecting is the results of their lovemaking to be shown when a couple of months later a small device would reveal the life-changing moment in their lives. Just 7 months later Miles and Gwen's lives would soon get more crowded.

"I hate you! Stupid, stupid, stupid spider-empowered jerk!" Miles knew that facing Gwen's wrath had been much worse than fighting off alien invasions, heroes battling other heroes, and even Miss Marvel in her anger couldn't compare to this fury from a wife filled with hormones. His fear grew worse as he looked at his beloved, sinking in was the feeling of dread as she was holding her hands over her swollen midsection that were filled with two lives yet to be born.

"This is all your fault! Now, I have to get some kind of dirt to eat..." Gwen simply glared at him while looking down at her round belly.

"Well, if you want, to be honest, this is really our fault since you agreed to sex and-"

"I DIDN'T AGREE TO ANY OF THIS HUNGER!" She pointed a finger at her husband while she felt tears began to leak out of her eyes. Miles wanted to calm her down, the effort would prove useless since she was under the effects of a 7-month old pregnancy with two children. Looking at her huge midsection she wondered if she would ever get back into crime-fighting shape by losing the pounds gained over this pregnant phase of her life.

"Oh, I can feel them kicking...I'm so sorry Charlotte and Max. Mommy is just pissed at daddy for not getting her red dirt like she wants." Slowly rubbing her belly to soothe her children "daddy" knew that it might be in his best interest to consider a retreat at this moment.

"Don't worry about what's gonna happen once our beautiful kids are in this world. We have to provide for them as parents, which won't be easy certainly but we will do the very best we can for our children." Gwen gave a little smile at her husband's encouraging words as his hands wrapped around her expanded waist to feel their kids growing restless in her womb.

"Besides red doesn't go well in your white dress, my sweet wife."

"True, but that doesn't mean you can't get me and the babies some strawberry ice cream instead."

"Can it wait until later?"

"Do you want to sleep on the couch tonight, dear?!" With the speed that his webbing would allow Miles brought home the treat, his darling wife desired before she wanted mint ice cream instead while crying about not getting what she wants when she needs it. Watching him run off Gwen gasped at the soft kick from one of her two kids wanting that cold treat to sooth them. While cradling her stomach to rub the protruding skin where her punching kids were making turning her womb into an exercise gym.

"Don't worry my sweet babies. I am afraid of the possibilities the future has, but with this great power I will take the responsibilities of taking care of both of you along with your daddy."

Over a long night two months later involving screaming, yelling, squeezing of a poor husband's hand, and several different super villains trying to cause crime while Miles and Gwen were in the middle of the labor process two children were brought into the world to the joy of their parents.

"I'm glad my wife has only had to deal with Annie and not two kids. To think so many people want to cause a scene just to get into the news while spider-babies are getting popped out." Peter got a friendly jab to his chest by Tony Stark while most of the other Avengers team were in the waiting area to hear the good news from a nurse.

"Isn't the wife your girlfriend who is supposed to be dead?" Tony knew that when dealing with alternate universes that really doesn't matter, but he did find it funny that in this reality both of them could find happiness with other people.

"From this day forward, the both of them can count on us as their allies! May their children be blessed through the hammer of Mjolnir!"

"Umm, big guy? I don't think those kids are gonna be swinging around a huge hammer like that when they have sticky powers from their parents." Al of the important people from both Gwen and Miles' lives enjoyed the moment while the loving couple took their first glimpses of their new family that would last for years to come...

"Max! MAX! MMMMAAAAAAAXXXXXX!" The brother in the inter-racial family noticed his sister who was standing on the roof above him, her blonde hair was hanging down while she watched him snatch up another pop-tart to eat. Charlotte knew that between her classes, doing band practice with the new version of the Mary Janes, and being a part of the Amazing Eight the last thing she wanted to deal with is her sibling messing with her breakfast. The young teenagers knew that this was their normal day when waking up before the day could begin.

"I swear if you took the last pop-tart I'm going to make you wish that you were an only sibling!"

"I didn't eat most of them blame someone else, Uncle Spider-Ham!"

"Nice try little brother," She knew that that pig who looked out for them was off on a honeymoon with his wife meaning he couldn't have "pigged" out on those pop-tarts. "You have two more chances to admit the truth!" Max put his hand over his lips while chewing on his treat a few more times.

"Okay, supervillains and my last guess would be invisible ninjas." He suddenly felt "Spider-Girl" tackle him onto the ground letting loose her annoyance with her brother who was simply trolling her by this point.

"Stop it you two! Why are you fighting over 200 calories of food again?" Their mother stepped into before a full-blown spider rumble could take place while the father knew their kids would have this kind of rivalry between each other while growing up.

"Why don't you ask "George Jefferson" why he likes to eat my food all the time, mom!"

"What can I say? At least sis will pick more healthy options for an early morning besides the equivalent of breakfast fast-food."

"MAX!" Gwen planted her hand on her face as she expected this kind of stuff in the role of being a super-empowered parent with spider children like Charlotte and Max.

"Well, he does have a point about them needing a better choice in food options." His son smiled at this support while Charlotte pouted, her eyes gleaming at her mother to defend her.

"Max, you need to treat your family better and just break up the pop-tarts in half. As a crazy, super-hero pack we have to look out for each other even we might annoy ourselves on certain days."

"But mooooommmmm!"

"No butts young man, so I expect you to take care of the garbage before you two head off to school. Don't worry Charlotte I will pick you up after your band session, so please let Mary know in advance."

"Okay, mother!" She was proud to take after her mother not just in the role of being the next Spider-Woman, but as a drummer in one of the world's most popular musical bands. As the kids ran off the avoid being late for school Miles took hold of his wife, smelling the nice warm pig-themed coat she was wearing in the morning's cold atmosphere, the both of them looked at the fall season's effects from their home in the busy city of New York.

"Despite how weird our lives have gotten I don't regret helping to make any of this happen to us."

"Neither do I, my dear husband." They shared another kiss while looking at their little "monsters" race each other outside of the home they stared in to see who would get to the school bus first. The older couple looked out from their apartment at the place they called home. There was no fairytale ending for Gwen Stacy and Miles Morales since their lives would only continue as Spider-Man and Spider-Woman, husband and wife, and mother and father...

 **...**

Long story short I really liked these two in that short Earth-8 part in their crossover, and I would love to see this pairing get more attention. Sorry Kamala Kahn fans, but I'm sure you will see Miles interact with her more in the future. Anyway hoped you all enjoyed this dip into another world of what if...

Feel free to make your own stuff to add to this small paring I'm now a part of if you wish since I doubt this couple will get attention except for maybe in that new Spider-Man cartoon that is supposed to come out this year.


End file.
